Young justice: Robin snaps
by art.ishy
Summary: Set after failsafe: The team blames Robin for their deaths, Artemis says something that pushes Robin over the edge, He snaps. (Better then summary [I hope]


Young justice

Robins Pov

The training from yestereday was still fresh in our minds. I could tell they blammed their deaths on me, they had every right to, it was my plan that got them killed. My plan got superboy and kf killed.

I could feel kfs hard stare digging into the back of my head. But I pretened it wasnt happeing.

"Whats up Kf?" I ask ignoring the plain anger in his green eyes.

"Nothing just gald to be alive," His voice was filled with as much distain as he could muster.

Everyones eyes held the same distain. Everyone except Aqualad, he just looks disapointed, disapointed in me because I am just like batman. Becuase he thinks I care more about the mission then I care about them.

"Wally.." Aqualad beings softly. obviously they had talked about this before hand.

"Don't Wally me. You weren't there when this little asshole decided to get us all killed. He didn't give two fucks about us. He deserves this!" Wally snarls every word.

"Wally." Megan began. "Is right! Robin got Wally and Conor Killed!"

I stood still and for once I was happy that I had my mask, It hid the unshed tears that filled my eyes, Of course the team couldn't tell how close they had me to snapping. To them I was still an emotionless Bat.

"DO you even CARE that we, your supposed friends DIED!" Artemis says over the yelling, and I snapped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? OF COURSE I CARE!" I explode shocking everyone into silence.

"You sure as hell dont act like it." Wally mutters.

"You of all people should know how much it hurts for me to watch people die Wally, Because you know ME. But you didn't even think about how many people I've seen die. My mother and father feel to their deaths infront of my! My parents where FUCKING MURDERED WHEN I WAS 8! And then yestereday I had to watch the Justice league die, I see every member of that team as an uncle or aunt. Not to mention Batman died! Batmans my DAD! But I knew i would be okay because I had my team. The team who I think of as Family as brothers and sister! but oh wait MY PLAN GOT THEM KILLED! YES I KNEW Superboy would die and it was cruching BUT I was incharge Kaldur was dead and i was leader! It fell on my shoulders to save THE WHOLE DAMN WOLRD!" I was screaming by then end. "DAMN IT, DON'T YOU REALIZE I'M ONLY 13!"

I looked up realizing tears has spilled from my mask blurring my sight. But I knew I wasnt done yet, and there was no stopping now.

"No of course you don't. I'm 13 that right. But I could win in a fight against any of you if I tried. So you ignor my age, you think it doesn't matter. You never look at how small I am and think he's just a kid, or he's just a human. You don't realize that my hacking ability would also mean I'm smart making me a nerd. You don't realize my family is 6 feet underground or that I'm just a scrawny 13 year old nerd." I finish with hair falling over my face as i look down and mutter "you don't realize that I'm a circus freak, and a chairty case."

With that I turn around and walk to the zeta beam before I zeta out of the mountain without another word.

Artemis Pov

The zeta beam announced Robins departure from the mountain but we all stood still to shocked to move, or to say anything. Robins words rang in my ears,

 _"Circus freak", "Charity case", "parensts murdered", "mom and dad fell"._

I regonized the insults from school. There was a group of older guys who would always adress Dick Grayson as "circus freak." and now and then they would call him "Charity case." But I knew for a fact magazines called him that all the time. They story fit though. 5 years ago the circus came around the main act was known as the "Flying Graysons" I belive it was Dick and his parents. His parents where known for not using a net and one day they fell. Leaving Dick alone. Before long he was adopted by Bruce Wayne... "charity case" rang through my mind.

My own words slowly made there way back into my head.. _"Do you even care that we died?"_ I made him snap.

"What did we do Robin. I'm so sorry."


End file.
